


Kaigara

by nymph22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymph22/pseuds/nymph22
Summary: Your a police detective integationg Eren yager one of the biggest criminals in Japan, he ends up seducing you in the interigation you become drawn to him but he also drawn to you
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader
Kudos: 6





	Kaigara

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Fanfic in a verry long time please be kind also give me tips. :)

You are a police detective, overworked and underpaid, and a criminal has been brought in. Eren  Yeager, he had a tattoo that covered his neck. It looked like it trailed down to cover his whole  back you wished to see it . Eren snapped you out of your lewd daydream. 

> “ It’s a dragon.” 
> 
> “W-what” you said confused. 
> 
> “I saw you undressing me with your eyes, thinking about how you wanted me to spread your legs open and fuck you raw till-” 
> 
> “Stop.” 

You said embarrassed the  rookie cop who had brought Eren in stood red in the face after the vulgar things he had heard. 

> “Armin leave . ”  The rookie cop left. 

> “ ooh I see you want me to fuck you right okay just take these handcuffs off.” 

You ignore him. 

> “December 11th where were you ? ” 

> “Party , ” 

> “Who were you with ? ” 
> 
> “My friends Jean, Connie, Sasha and Mikasa there were others at the party but that’s all I can remember.” 

> “Do you have any ties to the tiger drug cartel ? ” 

> “Nope.” 

The integration went on for at least 30minuets Eren sliding quick flirt Aous comments and each time he did you couldn’t help but get butterflies. 

You sigh you couldn't get any information Eren had on the drug cartel. 

> “Oh, my baby stressed out if you want, I can help relieve some of it” you roll your eyes. He was vulgar in his comments, you hated and loved it. 

You put your hand on your chin elbow on table you stare into his green eyes and begin to relax. 

> “Come here.” 

You get up and start approaching the green-eyed criminal his voice was silky enticing you couldn't help but listen your pussy throbbed with every step you took. 

> “ Pull down you pants and sit ” he demanded you followed you slip your jeans down as seductively as possible reveling you red lacy panties that where soaked. 

> “Slut” Eren coos 

You finally pull down your panties showcasing your cunt and place your bare ass on the cold metal table Eren stared with lust filling his eyes you felt a shiver down your spine. Eren pressed his thick tongue pressed against you, everything about this man seemed to be big. His arms, thighs, shoulder and tongue you wondered what Else would be big and how it could fill you up. 

> “Not today baby if you want this cock in you your  goanna has to go on a date with me  first ” 

You throw your head back as Eren's tongue circles your clitoris. Your walls are starting to clench. You wanted to more, but you could barely handle his tongue you griped his hair bracing you your orgasm. 

> “I-I-c-u-m" you stuttered incoherently 

> “Come on use your words pretty girl.” 

> “I w-Wanna cum please, can I cum please” tears roll down your eye's whimpers Eren smirks “sure.” 

You took a deep breath releasing your fluids all over his tongue. 

> “You're so pretty when you cum for me.” 

You fall back down onto the metal table your legs twitching at the pleasure Eren bends grabs key from your fallen jeans unlocks the hand cuffs. He looks down at you and strokes your cheek. 

> “I guess I'm free to go” he chuckles. 

> “Oh yeah sweetheart I'll back to pick you up after work also I hope you enjoy our porno.” 

he points at the camera tucked away in the top right corner of the room . you frantically get up after realizing that all integration are recorded . Eren walks out the room and shuts the door he sees Armin standing there 

> “she says needs a minute.” Eren smiles and walks away care free. 

You had rushed into the room where all the records where stored you were looking slightly  disheveled.you were starting to have post n u t clarity how could you do that with a criminal and not any criminal Eren Yeager, the green dragon he had been transporting drugs across japan and yet you did that with him. 

What would your dad think if he knew what he would do, your hand started to feel sweaty, would you lose your job? To be honest you never particularly enjoyed it, you only joined because your dad had forced you. 

You reach the room and frantically start typing on the keyboard you finally found the videos for today you  delete them all you knew a few criminals would get away because of your act but the fear of being caught by you father the police chief was scarier that a few criminals on the loose. 

> “[y/n]” 

Your heart dropped. 

> “what are you doing here.” 

> “C-chief Nick I'm trying to find today integration video. I couldn't get any information about him. So, we had to release him. I'm checking to see if there is anything I missed but I couldn't find the recording” you lied through your teeth your heart was beating so rapidly. 

> “Let me see “ 

He types on the keyboard looking for the file where today's recording would be kept. 

> “Hmm I can't seem to find it.” 

> “wha t, are you sure ? .” 

You knew he wouldn’t be able to find in no matter how long he searched, but you couldn’t seem to relax, especially in his presence. 

* * *

> “HEY!” 

> “HEY!” 

You heard shouts from a familiar voice you turn around and even in the dark you saw him Eren Yeager and his enchanting green eyes you couldn’t help but be drawn to him like a magnet. 

> “Get in.” 

He opened the door from his driver's seat. You slid into his gray car. 

> “what do you want from me?” you say as confidently as him whilst shooting daggers. 

> “Common babes don’t look at me like that you might make me cum in my pants” he says as he smirks at you, you couldn't help but get a bit wet every time he did. 

> “Don't call me babes I barley know you.” 

> “Don't know me, you know me well enough to release you sweet liquid all over my mouth with we even made a porno, yet you say you don’t know me.” 

You cover your face in shame at what he says he places his large hands behind your seat and starts to back out you couldn't help but think He's sexy. 

> “Thinking lewd thoughts again.” 

> “no!” You snap back quickly. 

Eren always seemed to know what you were thinking. 

> “Don’t worry sweetheart I'm taking you on a date.” 

> “where?” 

> “It's a surprise” he says while smiling and griping your thigh.” 

You sit in the car silently humming to the music, wondering why a criminal would take a police officer like you on a date. 

* * *

> “[y/n] wake up were her come on” Eren sweetly sing as he grabs you had to help you out the car you look up only to confused at what you saw a salty sent lingered in the air and a still body of water that reflected the bright moon. 

> “W-where did you take me?” 

> “The beach of course” he grabbed you hand and started running towards the never-ending sea. 

> “Wait I can't get wet I don’t have spare clothes.” 

> “Don't worry you can wear my clothes you'll look cute in them as well” you started to feel butterflies. 

You looked up to see Eren smiling down at you, you smiled back, you hadn't truly smiled for a long time. You let go of his had removed your shoes, he did the same and carelessly thew them on the sand. You continued running, Eren grabbed you and playfully threw into the water as the water touched your skin you couldn't help but feel like you were born anew and the world for a second made perfect sense. 

You knew that it couldn't last for long. 

> “Why did you stop smiling” he leans in while stroking your cheek. 

> “You look so pretty when you smile can you smile for me on more time please[y/n]” he sung your name so gently and caring that a single tear fell. 

> “Let's go back on the beach I Wanna look at the stars.” 

You lay you heard on the sand you knew it would be a pain to clean out your hair and clothes, but you didn’t care you just wanted to be at peace just one more time like when your brother read to you. 

“When I was twelve my mum died, she worked so hard to provide form me the best clothes shoes the newest toys while she bought run down secondhand clothes. I never said thank you, I wish I could. Stomach cancer she lied told me she had a bad immune system and got sick easily. She was dying and I didn’t even know . when she finally died she left me in my uncles' care and with all her remaining money It would have been enough to get me college and maybe rent my own apartment for a year or two. He stole the money and spent it on his criminally young wife. I was treated like a stain at that house at 16 earned some money by selling drugs and I left, and this has been my life the Green dragon the best drug seller who has a quick temper; green for his love of money and dragon for his strength Eren Yeager a beast who can't be controlled that’s who I  am ”

he chuckles to himself. 

> “Why did yo-” 

> “Because I trust you” he flashes his iconic smile at you. 

> “I'm a cop what if I-” 

> “You wouldn’t sell me out.” 

You feel silent. Eren was right, you wouldn’t think about snitching on him in this last hour you spent with him, you’ve felt so happy just when you were a kid a used to playing with your brother you could barely picture his face, it had been so long. 

Eren stood up and reached his hand out to me the illuminating is beautiful figure and his big green eyes looking down at you taking you to heaven was he a god, no not a god of course not there no gods in this world. 

> “Let's go and change.” 

> “Yeah let's go.” 

* * *

> “Hey [y/n]” 

> “yeah” 

> “You know you snore.” 
> 
> “what- no I don’t” 
> 
> “Yes, you do but I find It cute” he says as he chuckles. 

You buried your face in your hand again, it had almost slipped your mind that you fell asleep in his car normally, you were always on edge and would never fall asleep in anyone car especially a person you had just met but there was something about him that. 

Eren had been driving for nearly twenty minutes he said he was dropping you back home. You and Eren were talking about various things you had found out, surprisingly Eren liked caring for plants. You liked this sweet side to him; it was a s harp  change from the  playboy persona you first saw you wanted to know more about him. 

“You seem tiered sleep ill wake you up when we arrive.” 

His voice sounded silky, you couldn't help but oblige and gently nodded your head and balled yourself up and drifted off to sleep. While Eren sat smiling at you snoring and muttering as you slept. 

* * *

You had woken up to Eren straddling you in his arms whilst he was trying each key to your apartment door. 

> “It's that one” you say while pointing to the correct key. 

> “Sorry didn’t mean to wake you.” 

> “so, you were going to leave without fucking me you promised after we went on a date.” 

Eren snickered. 

> “You really want to be fucked that badly I did say I would.” 

You were hit by the sudden realization that you had said that out loud you were half asleep and confused about what was happening but now you were wide awake,  anticipating what would happen next. 

Eren unlocked the door, he slammed you against the wall, he promptly started kissing your neck you let out a few groans. 

> “You're so pretty , where's your bedroom.” 

> “The second room on the left but let me take a shower first.” 

> “no, I’ve been thinking about fucking you senseless since I left you at the police station so don’t make me wait anymore.” 

Eren threw you onto your bed felt so small and fragile compared to him. 

He knelt  on top of you exposing his rock-hard dick he quickly buckled his suck it there it was his dick the dick you couldn't stop thinking about all day at work hanging over your face in all its glory could it even fit. 

> “are you going to carry on starring or do something.” 

You grab his cock by the base and start licking at it. He let out a slight moan. 

He grabs your face and firmly holds your cheeks causing your mouth to widen. 

> “Can I fuck that pretty throat of yours.” 

You look up him. And nod. 

Eren then thrust his throat into your mouth your jaw begins to ache you repeat to yourself keep your mouth open don’t use teeth. He continues to pound into your throat using you as he pleases, your pussy beings to drip you felt like a pervert. Tears fell down your face, you were a complete mess. 

> “F-fuck you look so pretty I can see my dick bulge trough your throat.” 

Eren continues to pound you a few more times. 

> “fuck I'm about to cum, can you swallow it all up for me [y/n]” 

Shivers run through your spine when he says your name as Eren cock throbbed while his cum slid down your throat. 

He pulled his dick out you throat you start gasping for air. 

> “You're such a good girl.” 

He teases you while patting you on your head. 

Your heart started beating furiously, was is it the word; the head pat; his voice, you were really turning into a pervert and you liked it. 

> “Do you have condoms.” 

> “no but I have an implant” you show him your arm where you could faintly see the outline of it. 

> “so, pleases fill me up with your cum.” 

He gives you a Devish smile. 

> “Whore” 

he says as he presses his cock against the wall forcing his way in filling your insides with each thrust almost made you come tears formed in the corner of your eyes. He starts to pick up the pace your face contorted with pleasure your mind is going numb. 

> “F-f-fuck Eren” you cry out. 

His dick slams into you g-spot you were trying to hold back you moans but as long as his cock hammered into you there was no holding back. 

> “Pleases mess me up Eren.” 

He continues slamming into you let out a fuck here and there. 

> “c-ccum” 

> “You're not using words again.” 

> “I'm going to cum.” 

> “Cum on my dick for me gorgeous” 

You throw your head back with pleasure. A few moans escape you lips you open your eyes to see Erens dick soaked in your come he continues to pound into you watch tears fall from your eyes and moans escape your lips whilst you were being over stimulated by his dick. 

> “fuck I'm going to cum, you should be happy I'm filling you up with my sweet cum just as you wished.” 

You place your hand on your belly to feel his thick cock in you. 

You let out one last moan and his thick cum pours into you. 

> “I could fuck you all day.” 

Eren walks to the small bathroom leaving you there as your orgasm washes over body. he grabs washcloth and proceeds in wiping you clean and then his dick. 

He plants a small kiss on your lips. 

> “My  Kaigara . ” 
> 
> “My Kaigara?” you repeat. 
> 
> “Yeah, your mine”


End file.
